The Missing Case Of Sakura Harunos Death
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: Lovers and enemies, is one way Shikamaru would describe the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. But the more time he investigates, dark secrets surface, and the suspects of Sakura's death are becoming more fustrated. YAOI Supernatural SasuNaru. drama


Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto. Maybe one day if I got married to that guy and divorced him for half of everything. But, I have to wait til my 18th b-day.

Warnings: This chappy has a semi-lemony part. Cursing may ensue hear and there, violence, morbid thinking, death maybe. Also for the sex as well. It's yaoi people. You can't spell Yaoi without Sex. Otherwise you get shounen-ai. Also maybe rape.

A/N: Please review if you like it. It's kinda long, but it'll be good. xp. The first paragraph won't be like the rest so don't give up if you don't like the beginning...thats all. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: All for None, and None For All

"Someone help me!" A young female ran across the starlit streets. A shadow creeping over her from a distance, knowing and awaiting for the young female to cave in from exhaustion. She tried to remain running, but her muscles grew sore. She turned into an isolated alley, hoping to god to remain unseen by the mysterious lurker. It was late now, and she was alone.

The deadly town echoed no sound as she whimpered her final prayers. She slid down against the brick wall. Burying herself between two trash bins, wishing patheticly for them to protect her. Foot steps could be heard, they were the only sound being made. Then. A humming. So sweet and smooth, though its intentions promised death. The night grew dimmer, as her vision blurred with fearful tears. She prayed for mercy.

She covered her ears with shaky hands. Trying to diminish the sounds that crept closer. Thinking she could just block the noise of the humming that tuned whimsically out of the devils throat. She sobbed. Surely fate was against her. What else could it be? For her to be chosen of all people to be victimized. Surely she was being punished. But it made no sense for someone like her to victimized for such reasons. She was a good and loyal friend, helpful to all her peers. The only reason she was even up this late hour was for work. In a town full of demons, she was among the few angels that roamed within it's cursed streets.

She tensed. Not willing her eyes to open, even now when the air held no more sound. The girl eyes clenched tighter. Thoughts scattered all around her head. She couldn't hear the foot steps or the tunes that once emmited throughout the alley. The young female couldn't help but fear that as soon as she opened her eyes, a demon would look back. To grab her soul and devoure her body.

Moments passed before she gave into temptation. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. Only to see the brick wall across her. Her stomach relaxed, she breathed out the air she unconsciously held for so long, and closed her eyes once again. Thankful for the beast not catching her. She reopened them after moments of silent praying. But as she opened them, she immediately regretted it. Staring before her was a pair of piercing red eyes, the figure was smirking. She wanted to scream, but her voice was gone. Her eyes shimmered with tears, looking pleadingly at the one that took hold of her neck. Lifting her off the ground, and whispering promises of a slow death.

_Her prayers went unanswered._

"Sasuke!"

Onyx eyes blinked open. The young college student peered up from his folded arms.

"Sasuke, I do hope you were paying attention." An obviously annoyed English teacher scorned. "Class is over Uchiha, you may go anytime you wish." His sensei grabbed hold of his folders before leaving.

Sasuke eyes scanned over the auditorium, only he was left in it. He sighed, resting his head back against his arms.

_Today is going to be a long day _he thought sullenly to himself.

Stepping out into the crowded hall way of the college campus, Sasuke groomed his hair with his pale fingers. Still slightly shaken from the nightmare that sauntered in his mind. He looked casually across the area, watching as many of the students sat under the shaded trees for their lunch hours. Looking at his watch, he was barely able to tell it was time for his next class. He was going to be late again. A thing that had been occuring often this week.

He decided to take more time than necessary to reach his next class. Enjoying the gust of wind that streamed throughout the university that day. Grateful the sun was currently overshadowed by thick grey clouds. As he rounded the rather large campus, and entered his classroom, he was aware of the pair of eyes that stared at him intensily as he sat.

"Late again, Sasuke." Snickered an all too familiar voice.

With not so much as a glance, Sasuke opened his bag, pulling out his lap top and text book. Knowing fully that this would irritate and provoke the distant noise.

"Oi! Uchiha!" Sasuke looked back slowly, knowing what to expect, as this was sadly a routinely thing that happened between him and the obnoxious blond that smirked not too far behind him.

"You know, if you keep leaving Oro's class late, with your hair all messed up, people will start talking."

"Hn. Guess I'll be on the same boat as you and Iruka then. Neh, Naruto?" The blonde flushed with irritation and looked away. It always made him drop his bickering atittude when Iruka was thrown into the fight. He never wanted to defain the older male's name when he was bantering like an idiot, at least that was Sasuke's clear view on things.

"Alright class, let me have your undivided attention over here." A very tall, slenderly built male stood at the very toe of the small auditorium.

Sasuke peered up, putting on his reading glasses.

"As you all know, we are due for another research paper. And while we could do the same subjects that we have been discussing, I was hoping to bring up new, more out there approaches for this paper."

Sasuke shook his head as many of his peers groaned with irritation. Another new, more out there approach on things was just a way Hatake says "Their asking for research to be done, and I'm choosing one of my favorite soap operas as the topic."

"That being said, the subject at hand is about ones state of mind affected by a traumatic past. Where their way of thinking and acting, have been altered due to an experience with painful depths."

"That must be a new soap he's been watching." Sasuke turned his head to the side, were the meek, delicate voice emitted from.

He shrugged at the girl, wondering the same thing as Kakashi began talking about what he figured to be the fictional characters of the story line.

"Hey...Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He didn't glance back to her as she whispered her words. Knowing what little it did against the sharp ears of some of his peers.

"I'll live Hinata." He stroked his fingers through his front layers of hair.

Hinata sighed lightly, her head slumping forward as to let her hair cover her face. Sasuke knew she was just playing with her grief. She usually enjoyed his attention when she could get it.

He shifted over, letting the hand that pushed his hair back, do her the same favor. Hinata pouted her lips absurdly, as he pushed the small strands of hair behind her ear.

"Aw how cute. The two ice princesses are getting all touchy."

Sasuke's eyes glanced sideways at the blonde. Hinata turned around, a look of bewilderment crossing her features.

"Sasuke...did you hear that?"

"You heard me you bi-"

"Oh my god Sasuke, there it is again! That strange barking noise. But where on god's earth is it coming from?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's reaction, as his friends began laughing it up. He knew Hinata could play shy very well, but she was a very mouthy person if you urked her enough.

They both turned around and she leaned to whisper lowly into his ear.

"Will you be coming over my place tonight?"

"I'll have to check a few things first." He murmured softly, feeling a little stiff as he felt heated eyes glaring behind him.

Hinata pulled away smiling, speaking loudly in a cheerful tone. "Really Susu, you and I both know there is nothing for you at your place."

Before Sasuke could tell her to quite down, Hinata arose from her seat, bent forward and kissed him on the lips, before departing from the auditorium. Now realizing half the students had already left.

He placed his things back into his bag as he slowly stood up. Not willing himself to look back at Naruto who was making his way down the steps, to the front door.

As he reached down for his textbook he noticed a small sticky note had suddenly been placed on the cover.

"_**Bathroom"**_

Sasuke sighed, knowing who exactly left the note...and why. He quickly gathered his things and headed back to the previous building he was in. The university he attended was known partly for its size for a reason, but luckily walking wasn't an inconvenience to him.

Once on the third floor he found himself in front of a door that read 'Men's Restroom'. He sighed before entering slowly, already having felt the presence of another.

Not a second after hearing the door being locked, did he feel someone grab at his arm, and pull him against the rim of the bathroom sink.

"What took you so long?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the fuming blonde in front of him.

"Was I suppose to rush?"

"Only if it's me you have to see."

"That's reasonable." He scoffed. "So what do you want, Naruto?"

He felt the other male move against him, pushing their bodies firmly against eachother.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Sasuke could feel Naruto's breathe against his neck as they broke eye contact, and the blonde leaned forward. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto's warm tongue slid up against his throat, while a hand crawled underneath his shirt.

"We haven't done _it_ in a week Sasuke."

"Is that all you ever think of?"

"Amongst other things of course."

Sasuke reached down, swatting Naruto's wandering hand away from his body.

"I've got things to do."

As he tried to move away, he was quickly put back in place.

"Well you've got to learn to prioritize your to do list." Naruto's voice hinted a growing warning sign in his words. Though it didn't stop his lover from looking into his eyes critically.

"Maybe when you start taking your own advice." His words came out wrong in his tone, sounding more reluctantly sad than stern like he intended. Catching the blonde off-guard, but giving him an opening to the conversation.

"Is _that_ what this is about? You don't think I'm giving you enough attention at night do you?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's lost for words. The Uchiha couldn't deny that Naruto's late night ventures left him empty in more ways than one.

"Why, Sasuke. That's all you had to tell me." The raven averted his eyes as Naruto's mischievious gaze locked with his own. Releasing a shaky breath as warm hands settled on both sides of his face, drawing his parted lips closer to the blonde's eager plump lips. Sasuke's arm was bent beside him, holding onto the bathroom's sink. Far too captivated in the way Naruto's tongue tangled with his own. His body stirring as his lover moaned out 'Sasuke'.

He felt those warms hands slide down his chest and to the hem of his dark, blue sweater that he faintly recalled Hinata had given him. He lifted his arm, to allow Naruto more ease when stripping off his sweater. Leaving him with only a white collared T-shirt.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed as the blonde discarded his sweater without care into one of the bathroom stalls. However Naruto merely shrugged, his face hinting his distain. "I hate that stupid sweater." And before Sasuke could reply, Naruto began lifting off his shirt. Revealing his long and lean pale chest.

Sasuke bent his arms back, and gripped his hands to the edge of the sink once again. He licked his lips and gazed at the blonde almost challenging.

Naruto slowly got down on his knees rubbing his hands roughly against Sasuke's inner thigh. Leaning forward he pressed his nose against Sasuke's arousal. The blonde could practically smell his lover's sex organ precum waiting to start releasing itself. He unbuttom the raven's black jeans. Causing Sasuke to sigh with the sudden space for his cock. With a hidden smile of delight, Naruto opened his mouth wide, and pressed his teeth firmly against the base of Sasuke's erection. Dragging his mouth up against the skin. He almost forgot Sasuke's habits of only wearing jeans.

"Neh, Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled at the other's grunt, dissaproving already what the blonde had to say.

"How badly do you want oral?" He held back a smirk when Sasuke's eyes grew viciously narrow.

"Don't test me Naruto." His voice sounded darker than Naruto had hoped for.

"But I love it when your fustrated. The sex ends up a lot rougher too." Sasuke attempted to reach down and grab the other by his hair, however, Naruto wasn't having it. Tan hands gripped his own and forced them back into place.

"Relax." Naruto huffed. Moving forward to lick Sasuke's cock. His erection bulging in front of the blonde's face.

"Mmm." Naruto placed his hands back on Sasuke's own, restraining them at their place.

"Sasuke, I don't want to do it here anyway. We can sex at home okay?"

"No, we can't." Naruto growled, his hands gripped tighter.

"And why not? Don't tell me your going over that bimbo's house!"

"Is that really an issue Naruto? You won't even be home after classes I bet. So why bothe-"

"You wanted to spend time with me didn't you?!" Naruto raised himself off his knees and closer to Sasuke's face, a look of betrayal on his face.

"Is that why you haven't had sex with me? You've been fucking her instead, haven't you!" At that moment, Sasuke didn't know why, but the urge to punch Naruto in the face was far too great to restrain. So he didn't.

Sasuke reached down to bring up his pants, not at all in the mood to continue their previous intimate moment.

"That's all you ever think about, isn't it." He murmured more to himself, even though Naruto could pick up on the words from across the bathroom, as he sat with his hand over his cheek. "Your so fucking unbelievable." Feeling a shift from the otherside of the bathroom, he braced himself for contact. Knowing how his lover could be.

But for once the reaction he expected never came. Instead he was embraced into a hug. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered into his ear. Sincerity etched into his words. "I just love you so much, even after so many years we've been together, I just keep thinking one day you'll leave me."

Sasuke didn't want to feel pity, or even give sympathy in the situation, it wasn't fair that he should feel so much regret for not acting differently, because he couldn't! Naruto was messing with him, and he found it so fustrating that he felt as if he couldn't believe the love of his life. But he was too attached to the blonde. No matter what happened, Sasuke would always want to spend the rest of his life with Naruto.

Sighing, Sasuke pulled slowly away from the hug, holding Naruto between his hands. "You idiot," he leaned forward and kissed Naruto tenderly, somehow feeling he was the one breaking. "I could never leave you."

Naruto smiled, and dove to kiss Sasuke more sensually. Tongues gliding lovingly against eachother. Moving his lips up to Sasuke's ears, he whispered. "How about we try this again later?" He pulled away and smiled as Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the raven couldn't help but smile. Rarely did Naruto ever _smile_, to grin so purely, and without the faintest hint of deception.

"It better be worth it." Naruto punched his chest half-heartedly.

"Whatever, I'm going out first. Get dressed and I'll see you later." As he turned to leave, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Looking down before facing him. "What?"

"Just...are you sure..tonight?"

"I'll be there. Where is the trust susu?" When Sasuke remained silent, he shifted forward and pecked his lover, grinning.

"It's a promise!" After being released he winked at the raven male before pacing out. Sighing as the bathroom door closed shut behind him. Walking down the halls, Naruto frowned, his mind betraying him with negative thoughts.

"Guilty conscious?" He paused mid-step. Turning around with a glare for the unwanted company.

"Something like that." He licked his lips with a smirk. "Sasuke didn't exactly fill my hunger today, but I guess that just means more for dinner."

"Your pathetic." Naruto sneered at the girl's words.

"Hinata, right? I really think whats pathetic is you trying to have Sasuke for yourself, when he clearly belongs to me."

"And thats a problem. He needs my help to get away from you."

"Get too close, and you'll be needing to be saved."

"And I thought you were harmless? Especially the way Sakura use to sa-"

"Don't you say her name!" Hinata blinked in surprise, she didn't think Naruto would still act jumpy when it came to _her_ name.

"A pathetic demonic monster, still crying over the past."

Naruto shifted, appearing as if he was going to attack. "One more word and I'll kill you."

"Is that threat?"

"It's a promise."

"Then I have nothing to worry about, afterall." Hinata smirked mockingly, her head slanted to the side. "Uzumaki Naruto never keeps a promise."

With wide open eyes Naruto raised his arm towards the girl, his fist aching to beat her to death.

"What's going on here?"

Both students looked at the professor who emerged undetected.

"P-professor Hatake? I-"

"Mah," He waved his hand at her, his other hand scratching the back of his head. "It doesn't matter, but you should be on your way to your dorms. The both of you. I'm sure there is work waiting to be done. I'm expecting a lot from my students, the research paper won't be easy."

"Right, I was on my way anyway. T-thank you." She bowed slightly and turned to leave, passing by Naruto with a look that said their conversation wasn't over.

"You sure know how to scare women away." Naruto chuckled, before turning to leave as well.

"Fine by me, considering it's not a woman I'm after."

Naruto stopped. "I do hope you don't go after anyone too good for you Kakashi."

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't." Naruto whipped his head around, wondering why everyone was trying to piss him off. "But I'm sure you know all about that, it's a shame you don't appreciate such good things."

Kakashi eye was blank. His other eye covered by a black eye patch which caught a lot of attention when he moved his hair away from his face. Running his hand up to his hair he held it up, showing Naruto his covered eye as he pointed to it with his other hand.

"I'll be watching you, Naruto." Then Kakashi was off, heading the opposite side of the hall as some teachers came out of their classes. Leaving Naruto watching his retreating back. Feeling as if things were getting too out of control, and that he would have to put things back into place.

----------------------------------

On 32nd street and 34 terrace, in the middle of the block, stood a very tall and aged looking building. Aged in the sense that it had been there for awhile, longer than some people could even remember. But it was in well shape. It was a privately owned building by order of the President of Unknown Criminals. Atleast publicly that was the name. And while there are several departments and officals who run the building and the organization within, it was all a secret. The people who worked there could never disclose there business, at least not the people on the upper floors.

On the 3rd highest floor, one of the youngest workers in the facility was currently being told of an assignement.

"These are the missing files?"

"Yes. The case went under much inspection but was determined inconclusive as far as some officials know. This assignment requires a lot of analytical skills, and requires someone who can out strategize any possible suspect, and all possible witnesses."

"Sounds troblesome."

"Shikamaru. Please understand that this case...is very different than the normal ones. As you know it is a missing file because of the circumstances."

"A human's death caused by supernatural interference."

"Yes, and while I'm sure you are qualified for the job, know that unlike the other missing files this case is much more difficult. The girl who died had no prior records, and all the suspects aren't exactly easy to find. She had a lot of friends, no real enemies. However, where she did live was full of nonhumans."

"I don't understand what makes the case so difficult. It sounds like the rest."

"Yes you're right."The chief scratched the back of his head with fustration. "But the people you have to inspect are much different. They are cunning and I have reason to believe they manage to deceive our officers like no other. Most missing cases have given us clues to go on, but the murderer at large left not even a speck of dust behind. We haven't looked into the case in some years."

"And why is that."

"Well, we were hoping that if the case was not investigated from some time that anyone involved would eventually let their guard down. Maybe even be careless enough to reveal their secrets to someone else."

"Dad." Shikamaru closed his eyes with a deep breathe. "What really made this case so difficult?"

The older male huffed. "You always did read under the lines...back then during the cases, everyone we sent...they were nowhere to be found. They all went missing, and I don't think they're alive. And the few who did come back went insane."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Impossible, those left committed suicide or became murderers themselves."

"Do you think that the killer could control minds?" Shikamaru stomach was turning, he hated doing jobs like this to begin with. Now he was thrown into a case that, no matter how you looked at it, killed him in the end.

"I don't know, but it's better to assume the worst."

"Great advice."

"But! That's why I had you for this family has a strong gift, with any luck or with careful strategizing, you should be fine. I don't think anyone could be better at this point. The other guys are older and wouldn't blend in as well as you do."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Shikamaru yawned.

The chief pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, handing over to his son. "These are the ones you should try finding and talking to. Remember your going to be attending the university for this case, and you should find all the suspects there."

The chief headed towards the door to leave, having to do more work for the day. "Oh and Shikamaru?" Their eyes locked with a second of silence. "Your mother says dinner will be ready at 8 tonight."

Shikamaru smiled to himself as he was left in the room alone. _Don't worry dad. I'll be careful._

He opened the crinkled paper, observing the list his dad had given him to memorize an discard. His eyes narrowed even more than they usually were. The list of names was quite peculiar, especially...

"Iruka Umino?"

XXXTBCXXX

A/N: Finally I'm done with this first chapter. Do you like it? Or absolutely dread it? Let me know if you have any questions, I'll be sure to answer them on here for the next chapter. I really just wanted to post this, even when I have 3 others to work on. lol I even had like 2 other fanfic ideas but i really should concentrate on the ones I have. Either WAI or Anything will be updated next.

P.S. PLease! If you are reading this leave a review! I DO NOT want to see that I hae a story alert and No Review! If you can click for an alert you can review right?

I'm only UPDATING if I get like atleast 10 reviews, then I'll start on the next. Even if you don't type alot it helps me to keep writing. Otherwise I won't know if anyone wants to read this.

Thank you for reading! (^-^)


End file.
